Dollhouse
by Cilinity
Summary: I'm perfect, I mean in a way. This is my dollhouse. My family is perfect and plastic. Except my dad's having an affair, my mom's an alcoholic, my brother is smoking weed and I'm sleeping with my dad's new bosses son. You could say we play when you're gone, since this is the dollhouse. But we even play when you're here. But as long as everyone thinks we're perfect...
1. Chapter 1

**Dollhouse**

**Chapter 1**

"_You don't hear me when I say 'Mom, please wake up dad's with a slut and you're son is smoking cannabis.'"_

"Ally, help your brother with his homework!" My mother screamed. I looked around the rose wallpapered room. I was dazed at the moment.

"Allisondra Valentina Marie Dawson, go help you brother this instant!" My mother yelled again. I slowly got up, my head spinning. I brushed the skirt of my pink dress and walked to my brothers blue bedroom. I opened the door to his room, smoke billowing into my face. I closed the door quickly, my brother puffing something into his mouth.

"Alex, what the hell?" I asked. He shrugged and handed it towards me. I took a puff of it, the buzz running through my body.

"Whoa, what is that?" I asked as I handed it back to him. He laughed.

"Weed, got it from Johnny." He said. I shook my head and walked out of the room.

"Ally! We need to have a family meeting call your brother!" My mother shouted up the stairs again. I lazily trudged downstairs, my brother following behind. He coughed slightly, me looking back as he shrugged.

"We have new neighbors, I baked them some cookies and when your father gets home we are going to introduce ourselves. They have a daughter and a son." My mother said as she stood up, brushed her pencil skirt off, a strand of her hair falling from her chignon bun. I sighed as I walked up the right stair case, the big house echoing the sigh. I flopped onto the large canopy bed, the floral duvet covered mattress springing me back up. I looked into the armoire, all my frilly dresses and blouses bulging out. I drifted to sleep, the pink ceiling turning black.

"Ally put your best dress on; your father will be home in 20 minutes!" My mother shouted, my body jolting awake. I scrambled up, my brother in the doorway, pulling his sweater vest over his head. I walked to the armoire pulling the blue dress out and slipping it over my white slip. My brother came and zipped the back and tied the upper corseted part. I fixed the collar and slipped the matching baby blue headband onto my head. My bouncy thigh length curls fell forward partially. My brother walked down the left staircase as I walked down the right, my ankle strapped white flats clicking on the cherry hard wood. My mother walked forward frantically as she unpinned her brown shoulder length Marilyn curls from her head. She had on a gray pencil skirt and the matching jacket on. She had her burgundy side hat pinned on the right side of her head. She had her burgundy pumps slipped on her feet. My dad walked into the house, the glass door slapping shut. He put his briefcase down and fixed his tie as we embraced him. We all walked out of the yard and to the neighbor's home. We rang the doorbell, the entire family opening up.

"Hello we're the Moon's; you must be the Dawson's." The mother said. My mother nodded and handed her the plate of cookies. The boy stared hungrily at them.

"This is my husband Asher, my name is Ashley, this is our daughter Antoinette or Nettie, and our son Austin." Ashley spoke. My mother smiled.

"My name is Azalea; this is my husband Aiden, our son Alexander or Alex and our daughter Allisondra or Ally." My mother spoke. Ashley nodded.

"Austin, Nettie get to know Ally and Alex in the game room." Ashley ushered us through the door of the large house, Nettie leading us into the basement. We walked past a wine cellar, and then to a room with a large television.

"So tell us about yourselves." Nettie spoke, sitting on the blue couch.

We were laughing, Austin sitting silently; having spoken only about three sentence the whole night. My phone rang, my mother wanting us home because we had church in the morning. My brother hugged Nettie before leaving the house. I hugged her also as she walked up the stairs and to their foyer. Austin tugged my charm bracelet clad arm.

"Let me walk you home." He said, a bright smile showing from behind his full pink lips. I smiled and nodded, him letting my arm drop to my side.

"Thank you." I said as we walked across the lawns.

"Nice house." He spoke, looking at it, the stars shining in his hazel eyes.

"Yup, that's the dollhouse as Alex and I say." I said with a sigh. He looked at me confused.

"You'll see sooner or later. The dollhouse is perfect to you now but eventually it won't be." I said again. I hugged him lightly before walking into my home. My brother was nowhere to be found, which meant he was barricaded in his bedroom. My mother was asleep on the couch, one arm hanging off attached to the neck of an empty bottle of pinot noir. My dad was gone, his glasses and his legal papers blowing on the table. I knew my dad was off with Vinette. The woman he was having an affair with. I sighed as I walked into my room, pulling my blue dress off. I put my frilly white shorts and the matching lacy top. I pulled my long hair into a bun and flopped into my bed, the light pink florals of the duvet engulfing my small pale body. I looked at the pink of the bed canopy, my eyes traveling along the embroidered flowers on it. I sighed as I let my body fall into a deep sleep.

**So I got bored and slightly creative lol. This story is inspired by my FAVORITE song 'Dollhouse' by Melanie Martinez. It's so amazing oh my gosh. The video inspired some parts too soo look it up and you'll see. Sorry for coming back with a new story but I've been busy since I failed biology .-. Anyways baiiiii **

**~Cilinity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dollhouse**

**Chapter 2**

I opened my eyes, the sun shining through the white sheer curtains. My brother tapped on the door frame.

"Hey Ally wake up we have to go to church." My brother spoke as I rubbed my eyes. I groaned and let myself roll onto my feet out of bed. I walked to the armoire and pulled it open with a jerk, the clothes rattling forward. I grabbed my white dress and threw it onto my bed. I slipped my pajamas off and slipped the dress over my head, the side cutouts showing just enough skin. I strapped my white mary-jane wedges on and braided my hair to the side. I walked down the stairs to my parents, my mom in a white dress also and my dad and brother in their suits. We walked out of the front door and drove to our local church.

"Look it's the Moons." My mother said, her point toe pumps hitting the granite floor. We walked up, Austin looking straight at me, a smile present on his lips.

"Ah Asher I heard you got the spot as executive record head at Sonic Boom, congratulations." My dad said, a fake smile stretched over his perfectly white teeth. See my dad was a record producer at a record label called Sonic Boom. He had been trying to get a managerial position for the last 10 years and he never did. And now that Mr. Moon got it he has a new manager.

"Alex and Ally, since Nettie and Austin are new to the town, show them around, Ally you can take the car but be back for prayer at 12 and you should be fine." My mother said, her eyes telling us to just go away as she handed me the car keys. I smiled and moved my hand, telling Nettie and Austin to follow me. I walked out, clicking the unlock button to my family's black Lexus.

"Alex, Nettie back seat. I call shotgun." Austin said. I looked at him, a smirk across my face.

"What makes you think you can call shotgun in my car." I said, my arms crossed over my chest. He fake pondered over my question.

"Well I don't know…" He said, jumping over the door of the convertible.

"Oh boo you." I said, opening the door and starting the car. He laughed at me as I drove away from the church.

"So this is Hawthorne Academy." I said getting out of the car. I opened the front door, the elderly secretary standing up.

"Hello Allisondra, what brings my favorite student here?" Mrs. Alterlude said.

"Well I have two new students with me. Austin Moon and Antoinette Moon. Austin's a junior and Antoinette is a sophomore. They need their uniforms for tomorrow." I said kindly. She nodded and walked back.

"We have uniforms no." Nettie groaned. I laughed at her as Mrs. Alterlude came back, two bags in hand.

"So for Antoinette, there are two black pleated skirts, and two of the white polo shirts, a blazer, and the pin for the blazer. You must provide your own shoes, socks, tights, and sweatshirts. And for Austin, two pairs of black slacks, and the two navy polo shirts, and the blazer with the pin. You must provide your own school approved accessories." She said. She went behind her desk and typed in some stuff in her computer. She handed them two receipts.

"The uniform prices are $120 per set of two bottoms and the two polo shirts for your grade level. When your parents come to the informational meeting tonight they can pay for the pieces. See you all on tomorrow." Mrs. Alterlude spoke as she sat back down in her leather desk chair. I waved and smiled as I led Austin and Nettie out of the office.

"So what do you think of Hawthorne?"I asked, getting back in the car.

"It's cool, how are the people there?" Nettie asked. I laughed slightly.

"How anyone would be at a $60,000 a year private academy, conceited, rich and snobby." I said as I pulled the car out of park. Nettie snorted slightly as she sat back in the back seat.

"You guys want lunch before we had back to our families at church?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm hungry." Austin spoke up. He rubbed his stomach over his dress shirt, earning a laugh out of me.

"So what grade is Alex in?" Nettie asked sitting up.

"He's a sophomore like you. When your parents bring your schedules back tonight you guys can come on over and we can see what classes we may or may not have together and I can tell you guys about your teachers. I've been at Hawthorne since freshman year and before that Ridgecrest Intermediate Academy so I've known all the teachers since the 6th grade." I said turning the corner into Phung Nu's.

"Ooh I want the pork ramen." Nettie said looking at the waiter from my menu.

"And for the beautiful lady?" He asked looking over at me and giving me a quick wink. I blushed and looked back down to the red menu.

"Umm I'll take an order of dumplings and the shrimp ramen, please." I spoke to him with a smile. Austin looked up, his jaw tense.

"I'll take an order of ragoons and the chicken ramen, thanks." Austin said as he slammed the menu onto the table and drank from his straw. I put the cup of hazelnut bubble tea down and stared at Austin. The waiter awkwardly took our menus and scampered to the kitchen.

"What was that all about Austin?" Nettie asked. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"I'd like to know the same." I asked angrily.

"Nothing god, just let it go." He said drinking from his tea. I shook my head and pulled my phone from my pocket.

We ended up eating in silence, Austin's rage cooling with time. At 11 we decided we should get back to our parents.

"Okay guys we're at the church so you guys can find your parents, I have to go help Tatianna set up for the later meetings." I said. Nettie waved and wandered into the church. I smiled and turned, Austin staring and towering over me.

"What was your problem back at the restaurant?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I was just mad like I sad let it go." He said, still looking down at me.

"Nope I don't believe you and I won't let it go." I said sternly.

"Okay Allisondra whatever." He said as he walked away from me. I sighed and stared at him leave.

"I liked it better when he didn't speak." I said to myself as I walked behind the church.


End file.
